Patricia are you in there?
by hoa264
Summary: "Patricia are you in there? Please Yacker I know there's still good in you! I believe in you...I love you." "Come on Yacker! Please for me. Your Slimeball. Your Eddie Krueger. Your first kiss." Takes place during tonight's episode (4/8/13.) when Eddie was still in the crypt. Nobody rescued him yet. Peddie Forever and always! This fanfic is for all the Peddie lovers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Tonights episode was super intense! i felt so bad for Eddie. Alfie was so brave tonight. So I made this cause I think that Patricia shouldn't have been so mean to Eddie even though she is evil. :( but I made this for all you Peddie lovers! Still can't believe it's ending thurs! But I heard they are making a season 4! :) squee! Excite! Enjoy this and R&R for Peddie! -Hoa264**

Eddie's POV:

Robert dragged me into the tank room. I saw all the sarcophagus with the faces of the sinners in them. He had my dad too. I saw Patricia's. so she really was a sinner. Then Victor, Denby, my dad, and Patricia came were going to try to make me angry but I wasn't going to let them. "Patricia are you in there? Please Yacker I know there's still good in you! I believe in you...I love you." "Aww isn't that sweet." Robert said smiling. "Come on Yacker! Please for me. Your Slimeball. Your Eddie Krueger. Your first kiss." She looked at me. I went over and kissed her. Robert pulled me off but Patricia looked at me. "Eddie I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to be evil! I love you Eddie. Please forgive me for being so mean to you." My Yacker was back. I looked at the sarcophagus and Patricia's soul/face was gone. I did it. I saved her. "It's okay let's just get out of here." I grabbed her hand and was about to run out with her when Robert grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her back. "Not so fast." He said. I still need sinners. Now I need two because you unleashed Patricia's soul. That's a shame since she was the best sinner I ever had. Now here's how it's going to work. You're going to find me two more sinners or your girlfriend will suffer. Now go." He said and then threw Patricia to the side. "Yacker!" I said going to run to her but Robert pushed me away. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I loved all the reviews! Sorry I took so long to update there has just been a lot of stuff in my life and I feel like everytime I turn around theres another problem. I have so many differ problems in my life right now I can't keep up with anything. The only good thing is I have no more tests this week. I will try to update again soon. You guys are going to love the next chapter cuz I already have an Idea for it so get excited! Also I can't believe it's the last episode of season 3 already. I loved the season and I think this was an amazing season! I loved the new cast members! They were great! I loved how hard it was to predict what happened next cuz there was always a surprise! HOA is part of my life and I will miss it! I hope they make a season 4! Luv u guys! Enjoy R&R! -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

Robert pushed Eddie out and him and all the other people in team evil left. Robert came back over to me. "You're that boys only weakness. You're the only way I could torture him. All I have to do is hurt you and he will do anything I say." "That isn't true! I don't mean that much to him." I mean I can't be his only weakness. "Really I told him I would be able to get him angry by using his weakness and both of us looked at you at the exact same time and Eddie looked at me and said 'Leave her alone.' So I'm pretty sure you're the only thing that could break his heart and crush him."

Wow I didn't think I was his weakness. He was my only weakness. I wasn't really scared of a lot of things. I didn't really have weaknesses except that I loved him more then anyone or anything in the world. I need him to come help me quick. I hate being in the gatehouse. Although knowing him he is coming up with a plan as we speak.

Eddie's POV:

What if they try to make my Yacker a sinner again? How am I going to find two sinners when my job is not to let Robert succeed? I can't help but worry about her. Robert knows she is my only weakness. I don't understand why it's so hard for me to just get to be with Patricia without a problem! Why does something always come between us?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry! I haven't had any time lately but here's a big chapter for you guys! A lot happens so be prepared! Enjoy guys luv u -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

"Maybe I can just make you a sinner again." Robert said smiling. "One problem I refuse to become angry or jealous or any kind of sin. I will not let you turn me evil again." "And you think I can't get you mad? What if i was to hurt your little Eddie." "Leave him alone!" "Maybe ill make Fabian and Victor bring him." "Stop it! Stop trying to get me angry! Don't you dare touch him!" "Wait here." "What no! Leave him alone." He was gone and locked the door. I started banging and screaming for help but then I heard Robert on the phone saying "Bring the boy." No no not Eddie! They can't hurt him they just can't!

Eddie's POV:

I was walking around thinking of what I should do when all of a sudden someone grabbed me. It was Victor and Fabian. They brought me to the gatehouse. I was struggling to get away but they both had firm grips. They brought me up to the tank room and I saw Patricia. She looked upset and a little angry. Oh no they were trying to get her angry to make her the sinner of anger. They're using me against her. She came up to me and said, "Eddie are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She sounded really worried. "Yacker I'm fine just don't let them make you angry. If you get angry they will make you a sinner." Then Robert came in. "Good job. Thanks for bringing him. Now Patricia why don't you watch as we make your precious boyfriend into a sinner."

Patricia's POV:

I could feel the anger rising up inside of me. I think I was probably way beyond mad. Eddie looked at me and saw I was getting mad. "Patricia don't get mad. By the way Robert you can't make me a sinner because I'm not doing any kind of sin." "I think we can figure out a way to make you a sinner. oh and Patricia I'm sure you heard about what Eddie did behind your back right?" "What?" Me and Eddie both said/yelled at the same time."I'm talking about right before I kidnapped him to make him a sinner I saw KT and Eddie hug. I think she kissed him on the cheek. Then I'm pretty sure she said, "I love you.'" "What? Why Eddie? How could you do that to me! I thought you loved me!" "I do! What are you talking about! He's lying!" She started crying.

Eddie's POV:

I saw Robert grab her and go by the sarcophagus of jealousy. I kicked Victor in the knee and elbowed Fabian. They both let go and I ran to Patricia. She didn't realize what was going on. It was about to turn twelve in the afternoon in like a minute. I slammed the sarcophagus door closed and looked at Robert. "Nice try but I will not let you make Patricia evil." Patricia still was crying a little. "Patricia I didn't do anything Robert said I did. He was trying to get you mad. I swear. I love you and only you." Patricia just looked up. She looked into my eyes. Then I pulled her in for a kiss.

Patricia's POV:

This time I didn't know if he was telling the truth. Robert's story did make sense but I don't know if Eddie would do that. KT was trying to help me get back with Eddie so I don't know if she was only pretending to help me. "Yacker please say something. Anything. I just need to hear your British accent." "Eddie i don't know what to say." My voice was cracking. "Yacker I wouldn't do that to you." "I-I believe you." I said finally. He hugged me and kissed me again. Then Robert took me and handed me to Fabian. Fabian tied my hands and held me back. "Well that's very touching and all but I still need a sinner. So who will it be? Patricia or Eddie?" "If you touch her ill kill you." Eddie said.

**okay so everyone please review and tell me who you would rather, Patricia or Eddie? As in get hurt to make the other one mad. You decide! Please review! Remember if u choose Eddie than Patricia will have to watch him get hurt and she gets mad. If you choose Patricia then Eddie will watch her get hurt and he'll get very mad. Choose! -hoa264**


End file.
